Weddenschap
by zutaratje
Summary: Dit was een schoolopdracht. Het verhaal is een ik-verhaal. Je leest vanuit Zuko’s oogpunt.


Schrijfopdracht

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe.

Dit was een schoolopdracht. Het verhaal is een ik-verhaal. Je leest vanuit Zuko's oogpunt.

Het leek wel uren te duren. Eindelijk was het zover, Katara kwam me ophalen. Ik was de hele dag al zenuwachtig en dat voor alleen maar een bioscoopfilm.

Ik begrijp nog altijd niet waarom zo'n mooi meisje met mij uit wil gaan. Haar bruine haren eindigden in een vlecht. En met blauw stond ze prachtig.

Nu ja, "laten we gaan" zei ik. Toen we aankwamen discussieerden we over de film die we zouden gaan bekijken. Katara wou "Het geheim van het verloren koninkrijk" zien, ik daarentegen wou "Robin Hood, men in tights" bekijken. Ze wist dat ik niet zou opgeven, dus had ze een slim plannetje bedacht. Natuurlijk, doorzie ik niet zo snel plannen van iemand anders. Katara had gewonnen. Ik betaalde de bioscoopkaartjes. Na de film, die eigenlijk niet zo slecht was geweest, zijn we naar mijn huis geweest.

Mijn ouders waren de hele avond niet thuis dus vroeg ik of ze iets wou drinken. Ik was verbaasd toen het meisje "ja, een drankje zou wel lekker zijn" zei. Ik had gedacht dat ze "nee" zou zeggen. De avond viel en het werd steeds gezelliger uiteindelijk vroeg Katara of ze de nacht met mij mocht doorbrengen. Ik was zo verward door haar uitspraak, dat ik even niets meer kon zeggen. Toen Katara zag dat ik knikte, vroeg ze of ik een pakje condooms bij me had. Dat had ik op de slaapkamer liggen en knikte dus opnieuw. Ik dwong mezelf recht te staan en met haar naar de slaapkamer te gaan. Het is een zalige nacht geworden.

Vandaag heb ik een buskaart gekocht om elke dag naar Katara te kunnen gaan. Sinds die beruchte dag zijn we onafscheidelijk geworden. In mijn zwarte notitieboekje had ik Katara's naam opgeschreven. Vandaag zou weer een prachtige dag worden. Helaas was mijn vermoeden fout.

Ik wou vertrekken om naar Katara te gaan. Van mijn moeder moest ik een paar boodschappen doen: een doos waarin een zakje zaad en een bloempot met een kruidenplantje zaten. Nadat ik, zonder te vragen waarvoor ze al die spullen nodig had, de spullen had afgeleverd wou ik nu toch wel snel vertrekken.

Helaas, ik had nog een opdracht gekregen. Als ik dit jaar op vakantie wou gaan naar Duistland dan moest ik Duitse grammatica leren. Ik heb de volledige dag niet kunnen weggaan, maar ik troostte me met de gedachte dat ik dan Katara zou kunnen meenemen naar Duitsland. Na al mijn studiewerk heb ik Katara gebeld. Ik zei dat ik het wou goed maken omdat ik vandaag niet had kunnen komen.

Alleen vertelde ik haar niet, dat ik met haar naar Duitsland wou gaan.

De dag daarop ging ik naar het postkantoor. Ik vroeg een ansichtkaart van Duitsland en betaalde € 0.60, daarna nam ik de bus. Katara was blij dat ik er was. Ze vroeg me wat ik zou doen om het goed te maken. Ik gaf haar de ansichtkaart. Eerst begreep ze de hint niet. Toen ze het begreep, rende ze naar me en gaf een knuffel.

Ik vroeg het meisje om te gaan zitten en haar ogen te sluiten. Dan haalde ik een pakje met gekrulde linten uit en legde het op Katara's schoot. Ze deed meteen haar ogen open en zag het pakje liggen. Het meisje keek me met haar blauwe ogen vragend aan. "Doe maar open" zei ik. Wanneer het pakje open was, zag Katara een lp met liedjes van Roxann. Ik wist dat ze die muziek graag hoorde, dus had ik niet getwijfeld toen ik hem zag liggen op de rommelmarkt. Katara vloog opnieuw in mijn armen en knuffelde me tot ik dacht dat ik bijna plat was gedrukt. Mijn schoonheid legde de plaat op en we zonken weg in elkaars armen.

Maanden zijn voorbij gegaan.

Katara en ik zijn nog steeds samen. Vandaag was Het meisje weg op studiereis, dus kon ik nog eens mijn Duitse grammatica herhalen. Toen ik klaar was, ging ik gaan wandelen. Ik kwam voorbij het park en toen zag ik Katara.

Ze was niet op studiereis geweest en het meisje was ook niet alleen. Ik zag haar kussen met Jet, mijn beste vriend. Ik was zo kwaad, dat ik naar hen toeging.

"Dus ik stel niets voor, ik was gewoon een speeltje voor je" roep ik woedend. Katara was bleek geworden en durfde niets meer te doen, omdat ze wist dat ik sterker was dan haar.

Jet had alles gehoord en zei toen tegen Katara "Ik dacht dat je die weddenschap nooit zou winnen". Toen ik besefte wat hij had gezegd, werd ik nog kwader. Ik liep weg en riep haar nog na dat ik niets meer met haar wou temaken hebben.

Wanneer ik thuis kwam ging ik naar mijn kamer en schold mezelf uit hoe stom ik wel niet was geweest. Ik had het vanaf het begin moeten zien. Katara was gewoon te mooi, ze kon iedereen krijgen. Waarom moest ze dan uitgerekend mij krijgen.

Door alle frustraties van de afgelopen dag, viel ik in slaap. Ik werd wakker en keek naar de klok. Zeven voor acht. Ik zette me recht ging naar mijn bureau en legde alles dat me aan Katara deed denken op een rij. Een bioscoopkaartje, een pakje condooms, een buskaart, een zwart notitieboekje, een ansichtkaart van Duitsland en cadeaupapier. Alles moest weg.


End file.
